Love found, Love lost
by Twilight0Forever
Summary: Isabella Swan is just a normal girl. Edward Cullen is not so ordinary though. They are the best of friends, always there for each other. Who knew she would fall in love with him then? They are just friends, right?


Dear Diary,

Sorry for taking so long to write in you. I just never get time; I'm so busy! I'm a bit too old to write in diaries anyways. Silly Renee, thinking I'm a little girl who still writes in diaries. Though she is my mum, I guess I'll always be her little baby girl. I guess we'll get acquainted now. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm just your normal small-town girl. I get good grades, have brown hair, brown eyes and I'm seventeen. My mum and dad are divorced. I have lived with Charlie since I was five. It's so rainy and gloomy in Forks! Though I guess I like it here. Visiting Renee in Jacksonville is nice though. I don't spend any time with her. It is so peaceful and quiet here. I have a good life. I guess I am a quiet, hard-working person. I have three best friends: Alice Cullen, Angela Weber, and Edward Cullen. Alice is a very cheerful, happy person. We do everything together. I met her when we were both six. I was at the play-ground, and Charlie was busy talking to Billy or something. This boy named James pushed me and bruised my knee; then he kicked me and blood drizzled out of a small cut on my knee. I freaked out and started to cry, looking at the blood. That's when little Alice came and stuck her little hands on her hips. She yelled at poor James for ten minutes straight! Scary sight that is… Then Alice and I just hooked arms like nothing had ever happened, and took turns pushing each other on the swings. My silly, little six-year-old brain… I found out that Alice lived in the house next to me and we became the best of friends. She's my sweet, little pixie girl. Alice is my fashion-obsessed, demanding girlfriend! Now Edward is a whole 'nother story. The minute Alice introduced me to her brother, Edward, we just instantly clicked. Edward was eight, two years older than me. He wasn't an idiot jerk though, he was a perfect gentleman. He was then, and he still is now. Isn't that just amazing? Edward is so nice, caring, and just _good_. We basically grew up together, Alice, Edward, and I. We know each other so well. It's like Eddie can read my mind! It irritates me so much sometimes, but I really am lucky to have him. He has been there for me through everything, I love him so much. The way his deep, green eyes mesmerize me, the way he opens the door for me every time, how he can always put a smile to my face no matter what, the way he laughs, like tinkling bells... Anyways, shut-up Bella. Angela I met when I was eleven. She was the new girl at our school. She was shy, like me. I said hello and we became friends almost straightaway. Angela is just about the sweetest person I've ever met. She puts everyone else above herself, and is so caring. I can count on her to be there for me. Mike Newton is my stalker. Hehe, I'm just kidding. Well, actually not so much. He keeps asking me out and I'm like "Get the hell away! I don't like you!" Though I guess he's not so bad, just _overly_ friendly. I should be happy someone likes me enough to want to date me. I'm not even pretty, for goodness sake! Jane is the "queen" of the school. I couldn't give a shit about her. Her jock boyfriend, Alec, is as much of a jerk as she is. They think they are better than everyone. Though they don't rule me! They especially don't rule Alice. That is_ impossible_. Everyone likes Alice, even Jane. She's just such an outgoing, friendly person. Anyways, Tyler and Ben are good friends of mine. Kate and Irina are too. I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful group of friends. I don't have a boyfriend. Though if I did, I would want a polite, gentlemanly one. A boyfriend who says I'm beautiful even on my worst days, a boyfriend who kisses my tears away when I cry and just holds me in his arms, a boyfriend who loves me, for exactly who I am, not what I pretend to be. Oh god, I'm getting carried away, sorry diary… Oh did I tell you who Jazzy is? Wow Bella, you idiot. You forgot Jasper Whitlock! Jasper is the boy that Alice likes. I think he likes her too, but whatever. Alice doesn't think so at least. Though I'm _sure_ she could rule the world if she desired. Oh god… that's scary to think of. She'll force everyone to wear designer clothes and lipstick! So Alice is like in _love_ with Jazzy and he doesn't suspect a thing! Men can be such idiots sometimes. I mean, it's obvious! She flirts with him all the time. Okay, new subject. Angela and Eddie are both single too. Though I think he likes Tanya. How dare he? Tanya is such a bitch, flaunting her body to the world. Like we actually _want_ to see it? Not that I care. Edward can like anyone he wants. I mean, I really, really don't care. I am being such a freak, writing in a diary. Bye!

Bella xoxo


End file.
